Kurageri
• Bunge • Seneti|HoStitle = President of Kurageri|hos_name = Kuende Issa Conservative Party of Kurageri|HoS2title = Vice-President of Kurageri|HoS2name = Duma Mhina Conservative Party of Kurageri|area = 950,000|area_unit = km² est.|population = 34,371,676 |gdp_capita = |gdp_total = 6 814 694 134 LOD (4435) |currency = Kurageri Lion (KLO)|summer_time = GMT +11|timezone = GMT +10|drives_on = right|calling_code = +156|Internet TLD = .krg| organizations = World Congress, League of Independent Nations }}Kurageri, officially known as the Republic of Kurageri (Kitembo: Republik ya Kurageri), is a presidential republic situated on the continent of Dovani. It is bordered by Midway, Liore and Istapali to the north and the Kurageri Strait to the south. Kurageri is a developing, third world, considerably small nation with an area of 950,000 km² (366 797 sq mi). Kurageri is a member of the World Congress and the League of Independent Nations. History Kurageri is a former colony of Sekowo, Hulstria and Indrala. Geography Kurageri is located in the south-eastern part of the Dovani continent. It is bordered by Midway, Liore and Istapali to the north and is seperated from Rapa Pile by the Kurageri Strait to the south. There are two mountain ranges in Kurageri: Shield Mountains in the centre-western part of the country and the Tiger Mountains with the country's highest peak Mount Saint Jacob (2,567 meters) north-east of the Shield Mountains. The Kniba River is the longest river in Kurageri (769 meters long). Government and politics Law According to the Constitution the Republic of Kurageri is a presidential constitutional republic. It's constituiton outlines three seperate branches of government who are independent of eachother: legislative, executive and judiciary. The law enforcement is taken care of by numerous law enforcement agencies throughout the country most notably the Police of the Republic of Kurageri. * See also: Law Enforcement in Kurageri Legislative * See also: Parliament of Kurageri The legislative branch of the Republic of Kurageri is seperated into two chambers: upper called Senate (Kitombe: Seneti) and lower called National Assembly (also known as Bunge). There are 560 legislatiors: 100 in the Senate and 460 in the National Assembly. Every member of legislature is elected to a four year term through a universal, equal, direct, proportional and anonymous election. Its main task is to enact statutory and constitutional laws as well as budget acts and ratification of international treaties (the latter two being the duties of the Senate). Members of the National Assembly elect the Speaker of the National Assembly who is second in the presidential line of succession. The Senate elects it's own speaker who is third in the presidential line of succession. Executive * See also: President of Kurageri The executive branch of the Kuragi government is embodied by the President who serves as both the head of state and head of government. He/She is elected every five years alongside his/her running mate who becames the Vice-President. Judiciary Judiciary branch consists of the Supreme Court of the Republic of Kurageri, network of uniform courts and special courts, Constitutional Tribunal of Kurageri and State Tribunal of Kurageri. Administrative divisions Kurageri is divided into six regions as well as numerous smaller provinces (mkoa). Military * See also: Armed Forces of Kurageri The full official name of the Kuragi military is The Armed Forces of the Republic of Kurageri. Like in many other countries the Armed Forces are composed of: Land Forces, Air Force and Naval Force. The active military personel is estimated at around 50,000 men and 75,000 reserve forces. The Kuragi military's equipment is often described as dated and the army as poorly trained. Economy The economy of Kurageri has improved since the country started it's modernization process. The Jabari cabinet has started the modernization and taken steps to change the then-poor economic situation most notably by passing the National Banking Act, the nationalization of numerous local banks and the subsequent creation of the Bank of Kurageri giving the government the power to have an impact on the Kuragi economy. Energy The Kurageri's energy grid depends heavily on coal and other non-renewable energy sources. They are, however, not the only sources of energy With the country's backwater nature most rural areas do not have access to electricity. Infrastructure Kuragi infrastructure consists mainly of dirt roads and wooden bridges, with the latter often being built by local population inexperienced with road building. However major cities like Kuga, Bunigi and Ligembe have cement roads often damaged due to lack of maintenance. Demographics Kurageri, with 12,542,156 inhabitants, has one of the smaller populations in Terra. The rapidly improving sanitary and economic situation helped in increasing the population. The population of Kurageri is quite homongenious with 76.2% of population being of Kuragao ethnicity. Category:Kurageri Category:Dovani Category:Countries